


To Do Again

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Apologies, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F'nor comes to see that he was wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Do Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



After, when he had time to think, F'nor realized just how wrong he had been. Justifying it as better for Wirenth, or just because he couldn't conceive of turning a back on sexual release had not really made her first time a good experience to remember. Even if Brekke had finally joined in actively seeking pleasure, the way it had begun had been wrong.

 _Canth?_

 _They sleep._ Canth had known the question before it emerged, leaving F'nor to sigh softly. _Go to her._

F'nor hesitated. What if she had thought it back over?

 _Go._

He wanted her, wanted to spend time with her, wanted to be her weyrmate...and that was only going to happen by facing what he'd done. With that in mind, he left his weyr for hers, stopping at Wirenth's wallow to wait for morning. The gold looked at him briefly through one set of lids, then settled, and slept again, a benediction on his presence.

**Author's Note:**

> I despise the "she submits in the end" like Brekke and F'nor's first time. I find it in keeping with the society, and therefore it would happen like that, but I need my F'nor to be able to think outside societal beliefs too. Thus, this, where he realizes what he's done, which is more than I seem to be able to get F'lar to do in regards to Lessa.


End file.
